


The Moon Pool

by WYVN



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama & Romance, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fantasy, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WYVN/pseuds/WYVN





	The Moon Pool

The sanctuary was a forbidden place. No ripples disturbed the silence of the lake within. Steam billowed upwards from its depths, drifting languidly into the sky where a thousand stars prickled in the blackness, untouchable. The barrier grasped, slowing each limb until I could move no further. It was old magic, itching along my spine and clawing its way into my brain in a jumble of energies. Fiery veins of power wove through the surrounding air deep into the stone below, a remnant of the old world.  I considered force, but force had not worked before. Instead I paced the boundary, flexing my fingers, searching for an answer.

         Outside storms raged covering the sides of the mountain in snow and ice, inside the walls of the Citadel warmth pervaded. The waters of the sanctuary snaked underneath the foundations of the giant structure heating the stone floors and baths. The temperature itself constant - infused with the blood of the mountain. The pool itself had only frozen twice in over a thousand years; each time accompanied by a chaos that stretched across the realm toppling all in its path. Was it any wonder the chosen had maintained it with such diligence all those years ago? Now, with no way of getting inside, there was no one to tend to the pathways and twisted pines, the tall ash with their red and golden leaves; and the waters were cooling once more.

         So far only the high Eldeth and the Steward were aware of the danger. The surrounding area had been evacuated and the inhabitants silenced by command. Soon though, as the cold spread out across the Citadel, all would know. Each day of failed attempts took its toll. I paused, rubbing my bruised wrists absently; my insides felt like lead, it has been days since I had had a proper meal and my stomach tightened, grumbling.

         How had the amulets been lost? Who could be so careless?It was futile thinking about it, yet finding a way inside, had become an obsession. I focused once more on the weave of energy, mind blurring, trying to unravel the knots and tendrils with subtle teasing commands. Relaxing into a steady trance I tentatively worked the lines of power, this time surrendering instead of resisting. To my amazement, after weeks of meditations, hacks and incantations, a tear pierced the glimmer.  Eyes widening I watched, as it grew into a space large enough to pass through. I stepped eagerly forward, stomach lurching. The gap closed behind me in an instant. I shivered looking warily back at the Citadel, now a blurred image behind the protective wall.

         Inside darkness hid the shapes of trees and bushes; the water surrounded by reeds drew me onwards, the scent of damp earth and sweet grass surrounding me. Quietness, unlike I had ever experienced pervaded; the only sound the murmur of the winds far above. The pool lay shrouded in a blanket of mist. I stepped carefully towards its hidden surface and on reaching the rocks at its edge paused, watching as white folds drifted around me. Boulders hulked and gleamed, dropping away into the black. I clambered across them on shaky hands, reaching out tentatively to touch the surface; it was still warm. The mists parted revealing the moon high above in the thin mountain air, illuminating the inky depths, a perfect circle. I ran my hand through the clear water, sensing something intangible, yet curiously present. A ripple disturbed the glassy stillness further in and I withdrew, alarmed. Quiet returned. Standing I navigated my way back to the barrier yet was unable to pass through. After several attempts I temporarily conceded defeat and exhausted looked around for a place to rest, returning instinctively to the water.

         The sanctuary was alive with energy, more than just the trees and grasses. A presence pervaded. Something about it beckoned to me. I disrobed, tentatively placing one foot on the rough stone, and lowered myself in to the pool feeling its warmth surround me. Calmness descended and I relaxed, floating, looking up towards the bright stars – so far away. I closed my eyes and felt myself breathe, chest expanding and contracting. A flow of energy circled, questing, I reached out, feeling a sense of serenity, all my worries melting away. I stayed for a time and then, feeling guilty, left for the safety of dry land, dressed, and found a patch of soft grass nearby to rest, eventually falling asleep.

         A strange and powerful presence woke me. I struggled to sit, rubbing hastily at my eyes as a voice sounded out across the blackness.

 

         ‘It is forbidden to enter the waters.’

 

Cool air drifted down from the lip of the sanctuary walls and I shivered.

        

          ‘Who’s there?’

 

I stared as a shape coalesced out of the darkness, the figure of a woman with long dark hair. Black robes flowed around her, their edges gilt in intricate patterns of gold.

 

         ‘I am the mistress of this place. What is your name?’ the stranger enquired.

 

         I scrambled to my feet, lost for words, ‘Uh - Brielle;’ I heard myself stammer.

 

Silence then as the other considered me.

 

         ‘I don’t understand, how is it that you are here? The breach?’ I looked nervously towards the section of the barrier expecting to see it open once more, but on inspection saw that it remained sealed.

 

         ‘No one has broken the defences of the sanctuary before.’ 

 

         ‘Well technically I didn’t break it,’ I said, just a little defensively, ‘It’s conveniently healed itself anyway hasn’t it?’ The other stared at me, unmoving. Perhaps she required more of an explanation? ‘The Eldeth tasked me with gaining entrance. The waters were cooling; they were frightened.’

 

         ‘Frightened?’ The other smirked looking at me sideways, making my stomach flip. ‘As well they should be.’

 

         ‘Yes, well deeply concerned,’ I shifted, wondering if perhaps I too should be concerned. ‘Excuse me, but how is it you are here?’

 

         The other closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, ‘Mortals, she frowned, so forgetful. Suddenly her green eyes gleamed with an unnatural light. I took a step back afraid.

 

          ‘Ssssss,’ said the dark one seeing this and raised her hand stopping me from flight. ‘It has been some time since I have spoken to another, forgive me.’ Power flowed off the woman in waves; it made the Eldeth forces appear like ghosts in comparison. This was pure vastness; the very air was charged.

 

         ‘Who are you?’

 

         ‘I am the keeper of the sanctuary. This, ’she raised her hands from her sides, ‘is my home.’

 

         ‘I don’t understand, the talismans were lost, how did you get inside?’

 

         ‘Go, speak to these, Eldeth, tell them Starthen of the Mountain Hold, daughter of Hecate has woken; see if that will jog their addled memories.’

 

         ‘I can’t get through; I tried before...’

 

         ‘Then try again, Brielle,’ she smirked.

 

***

 

 

         The pink dawn had barely touched the sky as I found myself in the great hall facing the entire council of Eldeth, of course no one believed the word of a dissident; my throat tightened, the familiar feel of the collar at my neck, reminding me once again of my place among them. I raised my eyes defiantly under their stares and at the mention of the strangers name a murmur of disquiet passed through their ranks.

 

         ‘The Lady of the Sanctuary has appeared, to you?’

 

It was Carrus that spoke, his brows raised in query.

 

         ‘Yes m'lord.’

 

         ‘Take us to her.’

 

With some hesitation I lead the way back to the barrier and was unsurprised to find the way blocked once more.

 

         ‘Well?’ said Carrus ‘Get us inside, if you can.’ He grabbed my wrist and pulled me roughly forward.

 

Heart beating wildly I forced myself to breathe, surrendering to the power, waiting. A tear appeared and I beckoned him forward, noting the shocked look of surprise on his bronzed face, he stepped through into the green depths. None of the others made a move, I stayed by the barrier keeping the portal open. An irrational surge of jealously possessed me, almost causing me to break control, I wanted to see the stranger again.

         After what seemed like an age my palms began to twitch, my brow slick, arms and legs prickling. The effect of the magic was weakening me, finally Carrus appeared; his hands trembled as he stepped out into the light. I released my hold and breathed a deep sigh of relief. The others waited as he paused by my side to speak, voice low.

 

         ‘You will tend to the Moon Pool and its mistress until further notice.’

 

I nodded briefly as warmth flooded my body, nerves tingling; he studied my reaction.

 

         ‘In the name of the ancients Brielle listen to me, you must tread with caution; Starthen is not to be trifled with. The fate of the Citadel rests in your hands, for now;’ he said looking me up and down, his lip curled in a sneer, ‘do not fail us.’ He walked briskly back to the others and they swarmed away, leaving me alone in the silence.

 

#

 

         The following evening, I was escorted to the barrier, only this time, instead of the usual two guards, an entire Garrison of troops accompanied me, weapons gleaming silver in the light of the torches. On arrival two of the Eldeth appeared, faces grave.  All watched as I parted the barrier and stepped into the dark; with relief I felt it close behind me. The sanctuary beyond was still. No mists covered the pool tonight; it gleamed brightly. I walked over peering into its depths, searching. After a while I tired of standing and sat myself down, disappointed. Where was she? As if hearing my thoughts Starthen suddenly appeared a few feet away, at the waters edge.

 

         ‘You have returned?’

 

         ‘Yes, at your request my lady,’ I said standing, ‘should I have?’ I began to doubt the sanity of the Eldeth.’

 

         ‘Of course,’ said the other casually, ‘I require your assistance, follow me.’

 

         She walked through the reeds and grasses to a wall on the outer section of the sanctuary that opened into a set of rooms beyond. One held a vast library where table and chairs sat in front of an open fireplace. The flames inside popped and crackled, a welcoming sight in the darkness. She sat in one of the chairs and indicated I take the other.  I seated myself uneasily, waiting for her to speak, the hairs on my arms raised and I realized that the energy swarmed to life around us.

 

         ‘I must leave this place for a time,’ she said looking at me with those unnerving green eyes.

 

         ‘For how long?’

 

         ‘As yet unknown,’ she paused, looking thoughtful. ‘I would ask that you, Brielle, take care of the sanctuary in my absence.’

 

         ‘You can’t be serious?’ I stammered.

 

         ‘I am quiet serious.’ Her eyes bore into mine; shivers made their way up my spine and settled in the pit of my stomach.

 

         ‘I will teach you what you need to know before I leave, and I will relive you on my return. However, it will be difficult. You will require protection, I can do some but we must improve your – defensive skills.’

 

         ‘What?’

 

         ‘Defensive skills,’ she repeated baring her teeth, part of me wanted to run.

 

         ‘You carry power within you Brielle, greater than the rest of them combined, I felt it the first time you stepped into the pool; it will take you far.’

 

Not far enough, I thought, dropping my eyes.

 

         ‘I think for our first step, we shall remove that collar.’

 

         My chest froze, breath catching in fear. ‘No! You cannot!’

 

         ‘You enjoy wearing this?’ she queried.

 

         ‘No, but if we try to take it off, it will kill me.’

 

         ‘Not if you use the right key, ‘ she smiled, ‘you’ve had it all along, I will show you.’

 

She stood slowly walking the short distance to stand before me and offered her hands. Warmth flowed through me as I took them standing also.

 

         ‘I want you to focus on the collar around your neck as if it were the barrier. Surrender to the energies binding you, feel their destructive power, let it wash over you. Only when you accept them totally can you restructure their form, I will help with the rest.’

 

I closed my eyes aware of the touch of her hands on mine, holding me gently. Energies surrounded us as I released my mind, focused on the iron of the collar and then let go. Fears washed over me, as well as memories, I allowed them to be. The day I was taken from my home, the years of enslavement within the citadel. The many tests and trials of my magic ability before the Eldeth and finally, the day I received the collar and my life sentence officially began.

         My insides felt like they were twisting apart, the pain was unbearable, and then it was gone. In it’s place a fiery wake of energy rushed up my spine filling me with newfound strength. I opened my eyes breathing hard as it subsided. Starthen was staring at me smiling, the collar was broken.

 

#

 

         ‘They will not allow me to walk freely among them.’ I paced the floor in front of the fireplace, clasping my hands together in shock.

 

         ‘Brielle, you do not fully understand your abilities, there is no one here, apart from me, who could stop you.’

 

         ‘Why have you done this?’ I demanded, I was free yet at what price, what did the task of the Moon Pool really entail I wondered. What errands drew Starthen away from her home?

 

         ‘I told you; I need someone to look after the sanctuary while I am gone. There are elements here that must be guided. They can be, unstable, if left alone for long.’

 

         ‘Is that why the water cools?’ I asked, afraid of what that meant, not just for myself, but also for the hundreds that lived within the citadel walls now that the deep winter approached.

 

         ‘Yes and no, ‘ she mused stretching languidly, watching me.

 

         ‘Shall I tell them what is happening?’

 

         ‘If you wish.’

 

         ‘They will wonder if I do not return.’

 

         ‘Undoubtedly.’

 

         ‘How do you sustain yourself here? I saw no crops, is there a hidden store?’

 

         ‘I have been asleep for a long time, however I have everything I need here, there is plenty, enough to share with one small mortal anyway.’

 

         I glanced at her then, stopping. ‘There’s something you’re not telling me.’

 

         ‘Well yes,’ she replied. ‘You will discover all in time. For now I believe this is enough. Go to them if you must and tell them what I have said, tell them I await their response and then return to me.’

         I walked back to the Citadel musing that I had simply exchanged one cage for another, even if it was an intriguing one.

 

#

 

         The Eldeth shrank from my newfound freedom; they could sense the change in me, yet they listened to all I had to say. Disquiet seethed behind many minds and each passing day I found myself wondering what Starthen had said to Caruss to cause such worry in their ranks. With my release from the collar had come an awareness of hidden strengths long kept at bay. I admit I enjoyed their discomfit, but as the time passed and Starthen taught me about the energies of the pool I visited them less, my interest in the realm of men dwindling until the day came when I ceased to care at all and there was nothing they could do about it.

         Starthen was intoxicating, her powers unfathomable and yet familiar to me. She tested my newfound abilities until I knew the mountain and the waters like I had been born to them. I dreaded her leaving; each day that passed was happiness beyond measure to me. I found comfort in the whispers of the night breezes and the sounds of the smaller creatures that dwelt in the sanctuary, in a few short weeks it had become more of a home to me, than all my years at the Citadel. The welts around my neck and wrists healed, now only a haze of crimson skin remained, a legacy of that chains that had once been my constant companions.

         Finally the evening came that I had dreaded. Starthen was leaving.

 

         ‘You haven’t told me where you are going.’ I remarked unable to meet her gaze.

 

         ‘No, I have not.’

 

         ‘Or when you will return?’

 

She walked towards me, dressed as always in her long robes of black, eyes not unkind, suddenly held a sadness I had not seen before.

 

         ‘I promise, I will return; however I have to ask that you do not leave the safety of the sanctuary while I am gone.’

 

         ‘Very well,’ I answered. It was then I realized, looking at her elegant form, seeing the strength and the kindness that resided there, and hearing the certainty in my own voice that I knew I would wait, however long it took.

 

         ‘Come with me,’ she said taking my hand and lead us down through the reeds towards the blackness of the water. At the edge of the pool, she undressed, revealing the pale flesh of her smooth body and waded out turning to watch me. Hands shaking I undid the clasp of my gown and let it slip to the ground, removing the rest of my clothes, skin prickling at the chill air.

         Cautiously I too stepped into the pool, an arms length from her. Starthen closed the gap between us pulling me deeper in until the water lapped at our shoulders. She raised a hand to my face and I felt her fingers trace circles over my cheek before dropping down to lay a trail of fire down to my waist. I closed my eyes shivering, although the water was warm enough, and felt her lips press against mine gently.

 

         ‘Brielle,’ she murmured, ‘sweet Brielle, if you only knew how dangerous you really are.’

 

         My head felt as if it would explode, heart racing as I looked at her, green eyes blazing with unnatural light, how I wanted her, my heart ached and my body ached also.

 

         ‘Please,’ I whispered.’

 

         ‘Do you want me to stop?’ she asked, her brow creasing, voice thick with concern.

 

I shook my head, unable to speak and she pressed against me, hands reaching around to the arch of my back, kissing me so that I lost myself, our slick bodies moving against each other, driving me to dizzying heights. Desire overcoming my fears I found myself returning her kisses with a passion I hadn’t known I possessed. Breaking away, teeth grazing the side of her neck, I tasted the salt of her flesh down to the hollow of her neck, causing her to cry out in delight.

         Unexpectedly I found myself pushed backwards until I lay against the smooth stones at the waters edge. She covered me then, taking her time, tracing kisses down the line of my body as it twisted and arched in torment. My eyes focused on the stars, my mind ceasing to exist as I felt her fingers suddenly inside me. I gasped shutting my eyes tightly, reaching down towards her, finding her face and cupping it gently, drawing her to me, needing her kisses as she moved inside of me.

         She drew away after a time, hands on my hips and her kisses travelled lower, I jumped at the first touch of her between my legs, but she simply moaned and pressed herself deeper. Small lights flickered across my sight in the darkness, I flew with them through the air, disembodied. Something lurked in me, waiting, clawing its way towards release. Seconds later a rush of heat caught me by surprise tearing me free, my body rigid as my hands dug into the pebbled earth below. She stopped then lifting herself to watch as I struggled to make sense of the world once more, then lowered covering my mouth in gentle kisses.

         Softly she lay beside me, waiting. I covered my face with one arm, my breath catching. Tears slipped quietly down my cheek; she traced them away with her fingers until they were gone, lost in the waters of the pool. I removed my arm, looking at her beside me. Power radiated from her in waves, making me dizzy.

 

         ‘Must you go?’

 

She didn’t answer, but raised herself helping me back into the water to wash my limbs, my back, my neck and shoulders, before leading me away to her rooms by the fireside where the comfort of her bed beckoned.

 

         ‘Rest now,’ she said and we lay down side-by-side, our bodies close. ‘My heart ached and I clung to her not daring to let sleep take hold of me. Yet eventually I slipped away under her peaceful gaze.

         I felt the coldness in the bed beside me that morning and I knew, she was gone. A slip of parchment rested in my hand, inside it was hidden a gemstone ring of delicate design, written on the paper in curling lines were the words, ‘I am yours to command, sweet Brielle. Until we meet again wear this and think of me, Starthen.’

         My hand clenched the paper. I threw it away and stumbled from the bed into the glade looking up into the sky, emptiness surrounding me. I placed the ring on my finger, looking into the blood red of the ruby that resided there and wept.

 

#

 

 

         I was angry, so very angry to have found such happiness, only to have it taken away. It took an age for my temper to recede and when it did it was replaced by sadness. As the days drifted into weeks the energies in the pool became erratic. Starthen was an excellent teacher however and I guided the lines of power as she had shown me into the barrier and the pool in equal measure, fearing what those on the outside might say if they knew the lady of the sanctuary had retreated. All seemed well, yet as time passed the waters began to cool further and I became worried. Why had Starthen not returned? A glimmer of doubt began to creep inside my mind, I pushed it away, determined to continue my vigil.

         On the fiftieth day I dressed and walked out to the glade to find the pool covered in a thin layer of ice. The reeds, trees and bushes sat silently, choked with frost. My heart sank at the sight of it, vision blurring as the first of the tears came, only there was no one to wipe to wipe them aside this time. Angry shouts emanated from behind the barrier, I ran towards them, my feet catching the frosted reeds, tangling my feet. I fell, saving myself at the last second and passed through to the Citadel.

         People ran in all directions, I could smell smoke. I ran onwards until I came to a large balcony on the edge of the Hall of the Eldeth. Noise and light emanated from outside; I recognized soldiers from the city guard forming ranks in the courtyard below, they raised their spears ready to attack. What did they fear?  I watched adrenalin racing as a giant winged form climbed over the top of the far wall. The creature was black as pitch and covered in shining scales; it opened its mouth spouting gouts of flame into the courtyard. The troop scrambled back behind the protective walls of the inner rooms and the beast stalked forwards after them, crushing all in its path. A group of Eldeth appeared from the shadows, minds linked, attempting to force the animal back with an enchantment. It stopped momentarily lurching in pain and then reared back, bellowing out a loud cry before covering the group in a sea of flames, none survived.

         My chest tightened, throat suddenly dry, I had to do something; perhaps if I could harness enough power through the pool I could scare it away. I grounded myself feeling the pull of the water below and channeled the many funnels of energy into my body where they sat swirling, barely contained. The beast below moved on tearing at the columns of the inner rooms, I threw the gathered energies down at it in a line of blue fire.  They struck, burning a deep wound in the animal’s forelimb. It roared twisting in agony, head whipping around to stare directly up at me.

         Having found the source of its pain it tore its way through the fallen masonry and began to climb the wall to the balcony where I stood, paralysed by fear. A giant limb smashed through the railing as it pulled itself up, sharp claws gripping the stonework, long jaw open, revealing an array of dagger like teeth. The giant head turned and green eyes stared at me, but the animal did not attack. Instead it scented the air with its long flicking tongue, its sinuous body tensed. A malevolent gaze covered me; I could feel the heat from its breath on my chest and face. I stepped backwards in fright, stumbling and watched surprised as it turned and looked up into the night sky. Another second and it leapt from the wall, smashing the remnants of the balcony railing as it flew off into the dark, great wings beating a heavy draught around me.

         Cautiously I moved away from the crumbling ruins as around me the city continued to seethe with panic. People were abandoning the Citadel in droves. No Eldeth appeared, and their rooms lay empty, if they had perished or escaped I did not know. Confused I ran back to the frozen sanctuary, hoping for a miracle.

 

         ‘Starthen,’ I called, ‘Starthen are you here?’

 

There was no answer. As the last rays of evening light shrank into the west I sank to my knees by the waters edge, the ground beneath me, warm? I wondered at that and looked closer at the pool. Steam rose into the air where before had been ice. I reached out touching the surface; it was more than warm, the water was scalding. The ring on my finger glimmered red in response.

 

         ‘The pool has always drawn those sensitive to the energies of the nexus toward it.’ Spoke a voice from the growing dark.

 

Heart racing I turned to see a familiar figure walking towards me. She stopped a span away, waiting. I stood running and flung my arms around her holding her tight, she flinched as my grip tightened.

 

         ‘Are you hurt?’ I asked worried.

 

         ‘An accident, it will heal; I missed you.’

 

I buried my face into her hair, hiding my tears. ‘I didn’t think you would return. I left the sanctuary, the Citadel was under attack.’ I said feeling afraid and foolish at the same time.

 

         ‘Yes I know.’

 

         ‘You do? But how?’

 

         ‘I saw you.’

 

         ‘I did not see you, why did you not make yourself know to me?’

 

         ‘Oh but I did. You were not happy to see me I think, but you have learned much, you use you powers to great effect, that will only improve with time.’

 

I pushed back from her gently, looking at her face, wondering at the meaning behind those words.

 

         ‘Exactly how did you injure yourself?

 

         ‘I think you know how, Brielle.’

 

I dropped her hands in shock stepping back, breathing fast. My heart began to race once more, only this time adrenalin sang through each limb, again I had to stop myself from running.

 

         ‘You can’t be serious?’ I whispered, eyes wide.

 

         ‘I hadn’t planned on revealing myself to you this way.’

 

         ‘What do you mean?’

 

Her eyes flashed and I shivered, remembering the other set of green eyes that had measured me with their gaze.’

 

         ‘I warned the Eldeth that their lust for power and control would come at a price, one they could not afford to pay. In their arrogance, they thought they could overcome me. They have failed; their last attempts have turned against them, especially when they sent you to break the barrier. Had they known what you truly are; I expect they would have thought twice.’

 

         ‘What do you mean?’

 

          ‘Can you tell me how you came to be here Brielle?’

 

         ‘I was taken from my family by the Eldeth when I was twelve. We lived on the steps of the mountain by the river Ashlyn. My father was a miller, my mother died when I was only three, I never knew her.’

 

         ‘Why did they take you?’

 

         ‘My brother fell into the river; I tried to rescue him.’

 

         ‘How?’

 

         ‘I lifted the waters; the river was emptied for miles.’

 

         ‘I’m so sorry for your loss Brielle; no one should be taken from the ones they love. Yet you carry within you the blood of the Naiads. It’s what brought you to the sanctuary; what allowed you to access the barrier when no other could. It’s the reason you can control the energies of the nexus below us. The moment you stepped into the water, your powers emerged in full, although you are only now beginning to see them.’ She lowered her eyes, ‘ I should have told you _what_ I am. That I had warned the Eldeth to leave, that they had drained this place. I have guarded the pool for over two thousand years. Over the centuries people have been drawn to its energy. Some have lived peacefully, other have not.

 

         ‘What did you say to Carrus?’

 

         ‘I offered him an ultimatum, leave or perish. His people have long corrupted the mountain, now it is time for a new generation. They will come in time. Those that can see the reality of this plane, that we are all one. That there is more to life than the petty wishes of broken egos and insane minds; that we can all be free, if we choose.’

 

         ‘So you killed them?’ The words were flat, dull, my throat tightened and I swallowed painfully.

 

         ‘Only a few were lost, the rest fled once the highest Eldeth were defeated. There are still people in the city. The slaves, the overlooked; you can lead them to a better life.’

 

         ‘Me? What about you?’

 

         ‘No, I must protect the nexus, I will not instate myself as some kind of immortal queen, that path is too dangerous.’

 

         ‘But you have said, I am not entirely mortal either.’

 

         ‘No you are not, but you are closer to them than I ever will be. You can help, to guide them.’

 

I closed the distance between us then, raising my hand to stroke her cheek and she grasped it in her own, running her thumb lightly over the ring that still resided there.

 

         ‘You still wear it.’

 

         ‘Yes, I had hoped to give you one of my own.’

 

         ‘Ahh Brielle,’ she smiled, ‘you truly are fearless.’

 

#

 

 

         The chaos of the Citadel had dispersed by nightfall. A group gathered in the grand hall, I walked out among them accompanied by Starthen, in her human form this time. Those that remained were tired and scared. The Eldeth had exploited us for many years, but now we could choose for ourselves, a better way of life. The treasures hidden away inside the Citadel were vast, these we shared among the people so that they might be free to stay or leave as they saw fit. Finally when all had been seen to I returned to the sanctuary, Starthen at my side, catching me as I stumbled.

 

         ‘You are exhausted, three days without sleep is perhaps a _little_ excessive.’ She gathered me up in her arms lifting me easily. I yelped in protest and then gave in as she carried me through the sanctuary to the rooms beyond and laid me down on the bed to rest. I began to disrobe tentatively, her eyes watching me.

 

         ‘May I help,’ she said as my hands fumbled with the small buttons.

 

         I smirked, releasing a sigh, ‘I thought you’d never ask.’

 

         Her deft fingers helped me out of my long dress and under the soft covers of the bed. She disrobed, slipping quietly in beside me. My head rested on the pillows as I looked at her. How could such a terrifying creature reside in such a sensuous form? Yet, the beast did mirror her dark beauty in its own way; she did not terrify me anymore. My hand travelled over the wound on her arm gently, it had healed completely, yet a dark scar remained.  

 

         ‘Do not be sad Brielle, it was a small price to pay.’

 

I leant across kissing her soft lips, suddenly lost in her embrace.

 

         She broke away from me, breathless. ‘You’re really not afraid of me, are you?’

 

         ‘Not like this; it may take me a while to get used to seeing you as…’

 

         ‘A dragon?’ she smiled. ‘Perhaps when you can say the word – we could try a little flight together?’

 

         ‘Flight?’ I said, my face blanching. He laughter echoed through the room and I rolled across, straddling her, ‘I’ll make you pay for that.’ I ran my hands down the length of her body to the flat of her stomach. Her eyes looked up at me wickedly, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. I smiled back, suddenly tentative and felt myself blush. She reached up pulling me down towards her, kissing me as our bodies tangled together, yet I had my revenge and her cries cut through the still night at my touch, the mists of the pool drifting lazily upwards in the darkness beyond.

 

 

 

FINI


End file.
